Usuario Blog:CuBaN VeRcEttI/Tour guiado de Wikia - Videojuegos sandbox de acción-aventura
Wikia es el lugar de encuentro de millones de aficionados de gran cantidad de temas; un lugar donde todos nosotros podemos expresar nuestros más amplios gustos a través de miles de comunidades temáticas; desde el último videojuego de acción del mercado hasta la más mítica serie de televisión con varias temporadas de emisión, pasando también por nuestras sagas preferidas de películas, los cantantes y bandas de moda, esas obras literarias que desatan lectores a través de todo el mundo... En general, alberga todos los temas y aficiones que todos nosotros pudiéramos imaginar, incluyendo algunos que pueden ser desconocidos. Banner-Sandbox Para ayudar en esta tarea; queremos dar voz a nuestros expertos de varias comunidades, capaces de explicarnos cuál es su área de especialización y por qué es tan fenomenal para ellos; además de darnos recomendaciones para todos aquellos que quieran adentrarse en su área como un geek más. A este proyecto lo titulamos los Tours guiados de Wikia. Con el estreno de Watch Dogs a la vuelta de la esquina, nuestro siguiente Tour está dedicado a un subgénero de videojuegos que puede catalogarse como el más exitoso de los últimos años; con una conocida saga que lleva su estandarte y otras tantas que intentan conseguir parte de su éxito, aunque con dispares resultados: estos son los videojuegos sandbox de acción-aventura. link= ---- Para ser conscientes del tipo de videojuegos a los que nos referimos, primero es importante señalar sus características y la definición de los conceptos de los cuales hablamos. Por un lado, hablamos de videojuegos sandbox, o mundo abierto; centrándonos además en los que poseen esta característica dentro del género de acción-aventura. El sandbox; en su esencia, parte del concepto de una caja de arena con la cual el jugador puede explorar e interactuar; esto es, todo un mundo virtual incluido en nuestro mapa por el que podemos movernos y realizar diferentes acciones de la forma y en el momento en que queramos con una libertad sin barreras. Algunos sinónimos son mundo abierto o free-roaming, aunque muchas veces aluden a la mecánica o jugabilidad, o a uno de los modos disponibles en el juego, más que a una clasificación definida; siguiendo el concepto de la ausencia de barreras. Este concepto está estrechamente ligado al de videojuego con jugabilidad no lineal, aunque no son idénticos. Estos videojuegos están caracterizados por la posibilidad de completar sus objetivos en un orden aleatorio, teniendo disponibles en cada momento algunos de ellos, y pudiendo elegir cuáles realizar o la forma de proceder con ellos; o incluso optando por poder obviar objetivos secundarios frente a las misiones principales de su argumento. Es un concepto que se diferencia de los juegos con jugabilidad lineal; es decir, una restricción en el orden y forma de hacer las misiones o niveles, y la imposiblidad de interactuar con el escenario al antojo del jugador. Conociendo ambos conceptos, es evidente que aunque no se traten de lo mismo, suelen estar bastante relacionados. Un videojuego no lineal, aunque no lo sea en su esencia, suele contar en muchos casos con un modo sandbox que permite al jugador interactuar al antojo con el ambiente. Por otro lado, un nivel o un juego completo de mundo abierto; incluye en su definición esa característica de no linealidad, como un paso más a la libertad de movimientos y acciones del jugador. Sandbox 1.jpg|El sandbox nos presenta un mundo abierto para explorar e interactuar. Sandbox 2.jpg Sandbox 3.jpg|En cambio, la jugabilidad no-lineal se centra en libertad u orden de elecciones, sin necesidad de mundo abierto. Una vez tenemos claro el concepto de sandbox, como ya hemos adelantado estará centrado en aquellos de género acción-aventura. Como su propio nombre indica, el género de acción-aventura parte de una combinación de dichos géneros clásicos, aunque en la actualidad ha sabido hacerse un hueco y estar muy implementado de forma independiente a su origen; considerándose el más amplio y variado dentro de la industria. Sin extendernos en su definición, suele albergar a videojuegos que contengan elementos de estos géneros, ya sea en su jugabilidad o en su temática: mientras la aventura se centra en investigar, explorar y resolver problemas ambientales y la acción en elementos que implican más la reacción, velocidad o destreza del jugador; la acción-aventura plantea la experiencia del jugador en ambos aspectos, interactuando tanto con elementos del mapa como con los enemigos de una forma más general. Los tres géneros pueden tener a su vez clasificaciones más detalladas, siendo una de ellas el sandbox pero no la única, incluso combinándose con otras. Para finalizar, y como ya hemos comentado, nos centraremos en los videojuegos de mundo abierto de acción-aventura. Como es obvio, el sandbox puede ser aplicado a muchos más géneros de videojuegos; entre ellos la conducción (el clásico Crazy Taxi, las sagas Midnight Club y Midtown Madness o los últimos Need for Speed); los shooters (FarCry), los beat'em up (The Warriors), los RPG (The Elder Scrolls o Minecraft), los action-RPG (Fallout 3) o los de plataformas (Prince of Persia). También es importante señalar dos ejemplos excepcionales: la saga The Legend of Zelda y el videojuego Terraria. Aunque ambos son sandbox y en su esencia lo son de acción-aventura, no tendría mucha relación incluirlos junto al resto. Por un lado, los Zelda tienen elementos como su jugabilidad en 2D (originalmente); el hecho de centrarse también en el género de la fantasía y una mayor linealidad en sus últimas entregas. En el caso de Terraria, su temática está más basada en la contrucción; por lo que ninguno de estos casos tratan sobre el mundo del crimen, el tema argumental del resto de sandbox de acción-aventura. Sandbox 4.jpg|''Minecraft'' es un ejemplo de sandbox de RPG. Sandbox 5.jpg|''FarCry 3'' lo es de sandbox shooter. Sandbox 6.jpg|''The Legend of Zelda'' se cataloga estrictamente como sandbox de acción-aventura; aunque su temática está más centrada en la fantasía. link= ---- El primer ejemplo de videojuego de mundo abierto podría considerarse Ultima I: The First Age of Darkness, publicado en 1981. Su secuela Ultima III: Exodus (1983) expandió mucho más este concepto; aunque todo ello dentro del género de rol. Algunos títulos innovadores de esa década también compartían dicha característica, aunque siendo de géneros distintos al tratado. También en los 90 habrían algunas incursiones a este tipo de juegos; aunque de nuevo en géneros como el rol, los shooters, la conducción o las plataformas. Dentro del subgénero de la acción-aventura, se podrían considerar como los ancestros a Mercenary (1985), The Terminator (1990) o Hunter (1991). No obstante, no fue hasta la publicación del primer Grand Theft Auto (1997) cuando se puedo disfrutar de la esencia del mismo en gran medida. La creación de DMA Design tenía todo lo que un jugador podía pedir en la época: un protagonista relacionado con el mundo del crimen que podía realizar una infinidad de trabajos en varias ciudades, y lo más importante, dar rienda suelta a sus fechorías de forma libre mientras huías de la policía y tus enemigos. Poco después sacarían dos packs de expansiones y GTA 2 (1999). Grand Theft Auto fue realmente la pionera, y también la saga referencia, aunque sus primeras entregas carecían de un aspecto: estaban diseñadas en 2 dimensiones y con vista cenital. Con esto, el paso lógico era pasarse a las tres dimensiones; todo un reto. Su estudio, DMA; siguió esta evolución y publicó en 1998 Body Harvest, una aventura de mundo abierto y misiones no lineales ambientada en el espacio, acreditada como la génesis que hizo posible que dicho estudio creara su primera gran obra maestra (Grand Theft Auto III). Tan sólo un año después, apareció el primer gran título del subgénero, que iniciaría otra de las sagas que definirían las reglas del sector: Driver. Sandbox 7.jpg|''Grand Theft Auto'', el primer sandbox de acción-aventura. Sandbox 8.jpg|''Body Harvest'', la primera incursión en las 3 dimensiones. Sandbox 9.jpg|''Driver'', el primer gran título en 3D de este tipo. Aunque Driver estaba algo más centrado en la conducción que en la acción-aventura, y pecaba de algunas limitaciones (como la imposibilidad de salir del vehículo); fue un gran referente del género dentro del 3D, sucedido poco después por Driver 2 en el año 2000; que entre sus novedades permitía el cambio de vehículo y la posibilidad de andar libremente por el terreno. Por aquel entonces, DMA Design seguía con sus planes y estrenó un año después Grand Theft Auto III. La tercera entrega de la saga fue la gran revolución en la industria de los videojuegos, hasta el punto en que sentó las bases del subgénero del que hablamos, marcando para el futuro las pautas de todos aquellos juegos que sus compañías rivales quisieran publicar, al menos si esperaban tener algo de éxito. Tal fue dicho impacto, que hablar actualmente de un sandbox de acción-aventura recuerda inmediatamente a las palabras Grand Theft Auto; hasta el punto de usar despectivamente el término GTA Clone a cualquier título del mismo. Finalizando el repaso por la saga Driver, en 2004 aparecería Driv3r, que resultó ser un título bastante mediocre, básicamente por su comparación con GTA: VC, publicado dos años antes y con mayor calidad. A este le sucedieron Driver: Parallel Lines (2006) y Driver: San Francisco (2011), además de 4 títulos secundarios, aunque ninguno de ellos pudo hacer frente al gran poder de GTA. Actualmente la saga ha quedado abandonada, aunque es digno de reconocer que sus dos primeras entregas fueron las pioneras del sector, antes de que Rockstar hiciera su gran incursión con GTA III. Sandbox 10.png|''Driver 2'', la obra maestra de la saga. Sandbox 11.jpg|''Grand Theft Auto III'', el título que revolucionó y definió el subgénero. Sandbox 12.png|''Driv3r'', el inicio del fin de la saga. Como ya hemos dicho, desde GTA III fue DMA Design (reconvertido a Rockstar North tras ser adquirida por Rockstar Games) quien llevó la batuta de este subgénero con esta saga. En 2002 publicó Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, un gran éxito de crítica y ventas. Pero aun lo fue más Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (2004); que innovó con un mapa gigantesco y una infinidad de armas, vehículos, misiones secundarias e interactuación con las ciudades y sus habitantes. Todavía mayor fue el éxito de Grand Theft Auto IV (2008), su gran prueba de fuego debido a las altas expectativas creadas, pero que una vez más salió victorioso como uno de los referentes de la pasada generación. Y, finalmente, se publicó en 2013 Grand Theft Auto V; que por encima de todo elogio y alabanza, es actualmente el videojuego más caro de la historia, además del producto de entretenimiento que más rápido ha conseguido generar 1.000 millones de dólares; y otros seis Récord Guiness; superando no sólo a su género... no sólo al mundo de los videojuegos...¡sino compitiendo con otras producciones como el cine! El futuro de la saga es desconocido por el momento, pero lo que queda claro es que seguirá generando éxitos y marcando las pautas de este subgénero, obligando a sus competidores a poner toda la carne en el asador para lograr convencer al público. Por último, además de las citadas entregas principales, cabe destacar otras cuatro secundarias, además de dos episodios de GTA IV, que igualmente consiguieron ser un éxito en sus respectivos contextos. Sandbox 13.jpg|''GTA: SA''; uno de los títulos más aclamados del subgénero. Sandbox 14.jpg|''GTA IV''; la gran prueba de fuego para la siguiente generación. Sandbox 15.jpg|''GTA V''; el videojuego más importante de la historia. La siguiente gran saga que surgió cronológicamente fue Mafia, con su primer título Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven en 2002 (año de GTA: VC); desarrollada por los checos Illusion Softworks (renombrados luego como 2K Czech, a la postre compañeros de empresa matriz de GTA). Dicho juego fue bastante exitoso; por su innovación en la temática de la mafia en los años 30 y su estilo más serio y realista que su competencia. No obstante, su secuela Mafia II no se publicaría hasta 2010; con opiniones mixtas y varias críticas sobretodo por el gran corte de contenido que sufrió, apareciendo parte de él luego mediante DLCs. También en 2002 Team Soho inició la saga The Getaway con su primer título homónimo. A este le siguieron Black Monday en 2004 y un spin-off conocido como Gangs of London desarrollado para PSP en 2006. No obstante, estuvo a la sombra de las grandes sagas y nunca obtuvo un gran éxito, llegando incluso a cancelarse una futura tercera entrega que estuvo en desarrollo durante años. En 2003 se iniciaría la otra gran saga que intentó competir en esa época contra GTA: True Crime. Activision publicó ese año True Crime: Streets of LA, siguiéndole en 2005 True Crime: New York City. Una vez más, las comparaciones hicieron que recibieran algunas críticas; aunque su peor derrota fue en número de ventas. También se desarrolló una futura tercera parte ambientada en Hong Kong; aunque finalmente se reinició hacia una nueva IP, la que conocemos como Sleeping Dogs, publicada en 2012 y que cuenta con una secuela, Triad Wars, en desarrollo actualmente. Sandbox 16.jpg|''Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven'', la primera incursión en la temática de la mafia. Sandbox 17.jpg|''The Getaway'', inspirado en el cine británico dedicado al mundo criminal. Sandbox 18.jpg|''True Crime: Streets of LA'', la entrega de la saga protagonizada por policías. Las siguientes apariciones llegaron en 2005, un año después del gran éxito que supuso GTA: SA. Por un lado, Pandemic Studios inició la saga Mercenaries con Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction, seguido en 2008 por Mercenaries 2: World in Flames. Se trata de una saga basada en el mundo militar de los mercenarios, con partes de shooter y sigilo y de la que destaca su mecánica y ambientación. Poco después cerró dicho estudio, aunque EA Los Angeles continúa con el proyecto desarrollando una futura entrega llamada Mercs Inc. Desde el otro lado del charco, los japoneses de Sega crearían otra saga mítica del sector: Yakuza, con su primer título de igual nombre. A este le seguirían Yakuza 2 (2006), Yakuza 3 (2009), Yakuza 4 (2011) y Yakuza 5; además de otras entregas no-canónicas. Su peculiaridad radica en estar basado en el mundo criminal japonés; y combinar la acción-aventura con el action-RPG y el beat'em up. Como detalle, cabe tener en cuenta que las fechas de publicación citadas son las originales en Japón; apareciendo en territorio occidental uno o dos años después; y que incluso la quinta todavía es exclusiva en el mismo. Llegados a 2006, es importante destacar dos casos especiales. Con el éxito de Grand Theft Auto vigente; dos compañías decidieron dar un paso más en la evolución de este subgénero: las licencias de películas. Fue entonces cuando Electronic Arts publicó El Padrino y Sierra Entertainment Scarface: The World is Yours; ambos basados en sus películas homónimas. De ellos cabe destacar una magnífica adaptación, recreación y aprovechamiento de las licencias de las películas; contando en ambos casos con la colaboración de los actores originales (bien sea en su aspecto o en su voz) y que además introdujeron muchas novedades de jugabilidad en el subgénero (y que la propia saga GTA acabaría utilizando posteriormente). También los dos tuvieron secuelas menores: The Godfather II (2009) y Scarface: Money. Power. Respect. (2006). Sandbox 19.jpg|''Mercenaries'', la interesante saga bélica. Sandbox 20.jpg|''Yakuza'', la atrevida incursión en el mundo criminal japonés. Sandbox 21.jpg|''El Padrino'' te invitaba a ser un matón al servicio de Don Vito. Sandbox 22.jpg|''Scarface: The World is Yours'' daba una segunda oportunidad a Tony Montana. 2006 fue quizás el año más importante de este subgénero, principalmente por tratarse de la época en la que más IPs se crearían. Además de las citadas, aparecieron tres nuevos juegos que acabarían siendo el inicio de futuras sagas que han permanecido durante tiempo. El primero de ellos fue Saints Row; un producto que supo abrirse un hueco debido a su propia personalidad; innovando en aspectos como el modo de juego, sus gráficos y efectos de sonido, la fluidez de su motor o su tono humorístico. La saga ha seguido teniendo importancia en el sector con sus secuelas Saints Row 2 (2008), Saints Row: The Third (2011) o recientemente Saints Row IV (2013). Poco después debutó Just Cause; desarollado por Avalanche Studios y del cual destacaba principalmente su gigantesca área de juego y su alto volumen de misiones secundarias; aunque también tuvo críticas por su falta de profundidad y el poco atractivo de las mismas, además de ciertos errores técnicos. No obstante, tuvo como secuela a Just Cause 2 en 2010, con buenas valoraciones y una buena recepción de ventas. Menor fue el aterrizaje de la saga Gangstar; con Gangstar: Crime City desarrollado por Gameloft para teléfonos móviles. Este título no competía con los grandes de la saga como GTA; pero fue precisamente eso lo que les motivó a la hora de crearlo, teniendo en cuenta que era un mercado todavía por explotar. Con esa filosofía continuaron dos años después creando Gangstar 2: Kings of L.A., que tendría una adaptación para Nintendo DSi. Y la gran prueba de fuego les vino en 2009 con Gangstar: West Coast Hustle desarrollado para iOS y Android y con la arriesgada apuesta de crear un ambiente en 3 dimensiones como novedad, siendo además una especie de remake del juego anterior. Ya en 2010 apareció Gangstar: Miami Vindication; con novedades como helicópteros, embarcaciones o motos. En 2011 se reinventaron con Gangstar Rio: City of Saints, el mejor videojuego de la saga hasta la fecha y el primero ambientado fuera de los EE.UU. Posteriormente, en 2012 publicarían un spin-off llamado Urban Crime, exclusivo para iOS; y en 2013 Gangstar City (spin-off de West Coast Hustle) y Gangstar Vegas, la última entrega principal hasta la fecha y probablemente el fin de la misma. Sandbox 23.jpg|''Saints Row'' añade un toque de humor al subgénero. Sandbox 24.jpg|''Just Cause'' un extenso mapa con el que interactar. Sandbox 25.jpg|''Gangstar'' es la única saga exclusiva para teléfonos móviles. Y desde 2007 han aparecido otras tres sagas que han venido a complementar a Grand Theft Auto con sus peculiaridades. La primera es Assassin's Creed; de los franceses Ubisoft. Concebida originalmente como un proyecto reciclado de la saga Prince of Persia; su primera entrega revolucionó el sector por aspectos como la ambientación histórica o el modo de juego; siendo de acción-aventura pero bebiendo mucho de la infiltración (al igual que la referencia en el sector, Metal Gear Solid) o las plataformas y puzles (su hermano POP). Aunque también tuvo algunas críticas como la poca variedad de sus tipos de misiones; sentó el precedente para seguir la saga un año después con Assassin's Creed II, ambientando en la Italia renacentista y probablemente el mejor de la misma. A este le siguieron Assassin's Creed: La Hermandad, Assassin's Creed Revelations y Assassin's Creed III en sendos años; siendo el último el que cambió de protagonista y de época. Por políticas como la publicación de una entrega por año (juegos secundarios aparte), la saga ha ido decayendo en calidad, ventas y valoraciones positivas; aunque con Assassin's Creed IV en 2013 consiguieron ganarse de nuevo el favor del sector. Ya en 2009 se iniciaron dos futuras sagas: InFamous y Prototype, ambas caracterizadas por los poderes sobrehumanos de sus protagonistas, la primera de tipo eléctrico y la segunda de tipo mutante. Referencia en el subgénero; han continuado hasta la actualidad: InFamous ha tenido como secuelas InFAMOUS 2 (2011) e InFAMOUS: Second Son en 2014; continuando Prototype con Prototype 2 en 2012. Sandbox 26.jpg|''Assassin's Creed'', el mayor exponente del subgénero junto a GTA. Sandbox 27.jpg|''inFAMOUS'', una interesante y distinta propuesta. Sandbox 28.jpg|''Prototype'', la otra aventura sobrehumana. Llegados a este punto, como hemos citado los principales baluartes son Grand Theft Auto y Assassin's Creed. No obstante, las estrategias de sus compañías son bastante distintas; ya que mientras Rockstar Games dedica un periodo de entre 2 y 5 años a cada juego principal, Ubisoft prefiere una entrega por año. Eso no significa que los primeros se anden de brazos cruzados, ya que mientras su principal estudio Rockstar North está inmerso en un nuevo GTA; el resto presenta otras alternativas. Rockstar Games son, en efecto, los reyes del sandbox, aunque eso no significa que todas sus producciones sean de acción-aventura, ya que diversifican sus creaciones entre el survival horror, la conducción o los shooters. En lo que a este subgénero se refiere; Rockstar Vancouver fue la pionera en ofrecer una alternativa con Canis Canem Edit (Bully) (2006); una aventura protagonizada por un rebelde adolescente "atrapado" en una problemática escuela y que debe enfrentarse al acoso de sus compañeros y profesores. El juego tuvo un enorme éxito, aunque también estuvo rodeado de gran polémica; lo que les obligó entre otras acciones a cambiar el título del mismo. Poco después, tuvo su secuela llamada Bully: Scholarship Edition (2008), tratándose básicamente de un remake mejorado del mismo. Fue unos años después, en 2010, donde dieron el gran pelotazo en el sector. Y fue con Red Dead Redemption. Este título parte como secuela de Red Dead Revolver, un proyecto original de Capcom que terminó cancelando y reciclaron los chicos de Rockstar San Diego. Se trata de un shooter en tercera persona con pinceladas de humor, ambientado en el Oeste al igual que su sucesor. Sin embargo, con Redemption pusieron toda la carne en el asador y le dieron un tratamiento mucho más serio e importante, tratándose en efecto de un GTA del Oeste, y considerado por muchos uno de los mejores videojuegos del sector, incluso por encima de su saga hermana. Y al año siguiente, para calmar la espera de GTA V, salió al mercado el último sandbox de acción-aventura de la distribuidora: L.A. Noire. En este caso, no fue concebido por un estudio interno, sino que cedieron esa tarea a Team Bondi, un nuevo estudio australiano encabezado por Brendan McNamara (director y guionista del antes mencionado The Getaway). Aunque el estudio tuviera que cerrar después por múltiples problemas; brindó al público una gran obra maestra, caracterizada por un estilo enfocado en el cine negro de los años 40, y protagonizada por un detective de policía centrado en la resolución de casos mediante interrogatorios y búsqueda de pistas. L.A. Noire centraba más su contenido en los citados aspectos y una aventura gráfica de tipo thriller criminal acompañada por personajes creados a través de capturas de imagen en alta definición de sus correspondientes actores, con un nivel de realismo sin rival hasta la fecha. No obstante, también contaba con niveles de conducción y acción, además de un modo sandbox que lo hacen entrar dentro del subgénero. Sandbox 29.jpg|''Canis Canem Edit'' presentó una innovadora temática. Sandbox 30.jpg|''Red Dead Redemption'' llevó el subgénero hasta sus mejores cotas. Sandbox 31.jpg|''L.A. Noire'' elevó el nivel de realismo en los videojuegos. Por el momento hemos visto que los sandbox de acción-aventura están enfocados principalmente al mundo del crimen, aunque no en todos los casos. También en el terreno de los superhéroes han habido algunas sonadas incursiones. El caso más antiguo es el de Spider-Man; un personaje con multitud de adaptaciones a este sector; y entre los que podemos destacar Spider-Man 2, la primera gran aventura del subgénero y basado en la película homónima; y más recientemente las adaptaciones de la nueva franquicia: The Amazing Spider-Man y TAS 2. Otro de los grandes superhéroes adaptados a videojuegos es Batman; haciendo sus incursiones al sandbox de acción-aventura en la franquicia Arkham con Batman: Arkham City (secuela de Arkham Asylum) en 2011 y Batman: Arkham Origins en 2013. Actualmente, su estudio Rocksteady Studios se encuentra desarrollando la última entrega del arco, Batman: Arkham Knight, esperando que posea las mismas características. Y el otro gran universo de superhéroes está encabezado actualmente por Lego. Aunque sus primeras creaciones no gozaban de un ambiente sandbox, en 2012 innovaron en ese aspecto con Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, al que siguieron Lego El Señor de los Anillos; en 2013 Lego City Undercover, Lego City Undercover: The Chase Begins y Lego Marvel Super Heroes y en 2014 The Lego Movie Videogame y LEGO: El Hobbit. Sandbox 32.jpg|Los videojuegos de Spider-Man permiten tener Nueva York a nuestro alcance. Sandbox 33.jpg|Los Arkham presenta lo mejor del subgénero unido al personaje de Batman. Sandbox 34.jpg|Las múltiples aventuras basadas en Lego también contienen un mundo abierto con el que interactuar. Y para finalizar nuestro repaso a este gran género, citaremos otros títulos que también pertenecen al mismo: en 2005 vio la luz Total Overdose, seguido el mismo año de Gun, también perteneciente al western como los Red Dead. Ya en 2007 lo hizo Crackdown (con una secuela en 2010, pero de género shooter); y en 2009 aparecieron The Saboteur (ambientando en la II G.M.) y The Wheelman (protagonizado por Vin Diesel). Más recientemente se ha publicado Gravity Rush (2012) y Disney Infinity (2013); una proyecto que aprovecha figuras coleccionables basadas en algunas de las franquicias que posee. Iniciado el 2014; el videojuego más esperado es Watch Dogs. Con la alargada sombra de GTA V hace sólo unos meses, éste comparte temática y ambientación, aunque a la vez se centra más en el ambiente hacker que en una motivación criminal en un sentido más laboral. Realmente se trata de un proyecto previsto para el anterior año, aunque tal vez una publicación demasiado cercana a este gigante, hizo que Ubisoft prefiriera esperarse para pulir el producto y a la vez gozar de mayor libertad de mercado. Desconocemos cual será su éxito, aunque el material mostrado, unido al sello de confianza de su compañía (creadora de AC), le auguran al menos que llamará la atención... a la espera del título que Rockstar Games lance y del esperado Assassin's Creed: Unity. Sandbox 35.jpg|''Gun'', el primer título western del subgénero. Sandbox 36.jpg|''The Saboteur'', ambientado en una época poco explotada. Sandbox 37.jpg|''Watch Dogs'', el videojuego más esperado de 2014. left|link= center|link=w:c:es.reddead:Usuario:Playsonic2 Me alegra poder colaborar hablando sobre este tipo de juegos. Casualmente acabo de terminar la historia de Assassin's Creed IV y ya tengo casi todo hecho... y mira que había mucho por hacer. Creo que en esto consisten los juegos sandbox: más allá de explorar profundamente los lugares, en la variedad de cosas por completar. Ir a varias zonas por buscar coleccionables, o cumplir un objetivo secundario; cazar, buscar una casa nueva... dependiendo del juego, hay un sinfín de posibilidades que realmente te permiten sumergirte. Los juegos con los que he estado más tiempo han sido los Grand Theft Auto (que además fueron el motivo de mi inicio en Wikia hace ya varios años), seguidos de cerca por los Assassin's Creed; cada vez situados en un período histórico diferente, sin duda lo que más me atrae de la saga. Los dos son sinónimos de "sandbox" para mí. Al margen de los citados, hay juegos completamente sin límites; como es el caso de la explosiva acción de Just Cause o la locura completa de Saints Row. Los hay que te convierten en poderoso justiciero; como los Batman: Arkham o inFAMOUS... y también auténticos juegos de época, permitiéndote vivir la vida de señor del crimen en Mafia o Scarface (¡Tony Montana!) o, por el contrario, un detective de Los Ángeles en L.A. Noire. Después de todo esto tengo que decir que el que se lleva los más altos honores, para mí, es Red Dead Redemption. Sabía que había algo especial sobre el juego desde que vi los primeros datos, el primer tráiler... inmediatamente me interesó y lo reservé (yo ya había jugado al Gun, otro sandbox en el Viejo Oeste que es uno de mis favoritos, extremadamente divertido y auténtico). Un juego con el que me he pasado horas y horas, cuya historia nunca va a dejar de asombrarme, unos personajes estupendamente desarrollados y el mejor protagonista posible. Siempre que veo argumentos de fieles jugadores diciendo que "los videojuegos también son una obra de arte", Redemption es el juego que se me viene a la mente. Como he mencionado, he empezado a editar en Wikia escribiendo sobre la inmensa cantidad de cosas que puedes hacer en cada título de la saga GTA, pero también he participado en varias otras comunidades del género, como los wikis de Red Dead y L.A. Noire. No puedo evitar decir que también soy un lector de Animuspedia y Mafia Wiki, muy completos con contenido sobre dichos temas. Espero que las comunidades sigan creciendo y que haya mucho esfuerzo en cada una. Seguro que la gran mayoría de los jugadores ha probado mínimo un par de juegos sandbox de los que estamos mencionando en esta entrada. Creo que la diversión está en tener libertad y hacer lo que uno quiera y estoy muy contento al ver que cada vez hay más juegos del género y más variedad. Watch Dogs es otro título con un gran potencial y que combina lo que más me gusta: la ciudad abierta, y los elementos de hackeo y electrónica, recordándose a series como Person of Interest.¡Mal puedo esperar! center|link= Sandbox 57.jpg|link=w:c:es.assassinscreed:Assassin's Creed IV|''Assassin's Creed IV'' Sandbox 42.JPG|link=w:c:es.gta:GTA IV|''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Sandbox 62.jpg|link=w:c:es.reddead:Red Dead Redemption|''Red Dead Redemption'' Sandbox 63.png|link=w:c:es.lanoire:L.A. Noire|''L.A. Noire'' Sandbox 47.jpg|link=w:c:es.mafia:Mafia|''Mafia'' ---- center|link=w:c:es.mafia:Usuario:Marco A Mi relación con este género y de cómo empecé a jugarlo fue un tanto peculiar. Fue con el primer Driver, que conseguí a través de una pequeña demo. Me llamó mucho la atención porque siempre he sido apasionado de los coches clásicos y en él podías conducir por ciudades americanas con grandes coches de los 70, lo que me convenció para comprarlo ipso facto. Tenía muchas limitaciones; como no poder cambiar de vehículo o la pesadez de la policía, pero realmente me enganchó y le dediqué gran cantidad de horas. Luego llegó Driver 2 con la ventaja de cambiar de vehículo, completando mi experiencia más todavía respecto a esta saga. Posteriormente salieron los otros juegos, pero nunca llegaron a cautivarme como los originales. El inicio en los sandbox de acción-aventura me hizo abandonar otros géneros como la estrategia; debido a que me convencía más un título que ofreciese vehículos, armas, una buena historia y una huida de la linealidad. Fue gracias a investigar mediante revistas que jugué a títulos como Grand Theft Auto III (el salto de la saga al 3D), True Crime o The Getaway (aunque estos dos me llevaran un poco de decepción). No obstante, mi gran descubrimiento de esa época fue Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven, sólo comparable tal vez con Red Dead Redemption. Real como la vida misma, te engancha desde el inicio con una gran trama perfectamente hilada y desarrollada y con un sistema de juego, ambiente, físicas a pie y sobre todo en vehículo de lo más real que he conocido. Precisamente esa realidad no gustó a muchos por limitar sus acciones; aunque para mi fue curiosamente su esencia. Más tarde salió Mafia II; con una trama bastante bien desarrollada y creíble, y aspectos positivos como el doblaje, pero que por desgracia sufrió muchos recortes y no pude disfrutar como hubiéramos merecido. Ya éste último juego me abrió las puertas al mundo de la Mafia y del crimen organizado, añadiendo a mi colección juegos míticos como El Padrino o Scarface. Incluso tuve la ocasión de jugar a Gangs of London y a Total Overdose, algo extraños pero que igualmente me gustaron. Del Padrino destacaría la diversión que me produjo por mis momentos de conducción, ampliados en la secuela que igualmente basaba sus escenarios en las películas correspondientes. Por otro lado, Scarface ofrecía gran entretenimiento debido a sus modos de juego y sus variadas acciones que ofrecía. Sobre los Grand Theft Auto; empezando desde los clásicos he disfrutado de todas sus entregas. Me gustaría destacar Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas; un inmenso mundo abierto con casi infinitas posibilidades. GTA IV, en cambio; me decepcionó un poco, ya que a pesar de su calidad gráfica no consiguió cautivarme como sus antecesores. Anteriormente también pude probar de parte de Rockstar Games el juego Canis Canem Edit; una apuesta segura y que me divirtió al meterme en la piel de un estudiante y deambular por el colegio realizando múltiples actividades. Otra saga que quisiera mencionar es Saints Row. Me inicié con el segundo título; y éste consiguió que jugara al resto. Es con diferencia la saga más loca y divertida de todas; en la que la historia se vuelve cada vez más rocambolesca a medida que ha ido avanzando pero aún así llega a enganchar la trama. También son juegos donde te ofrecen multitud de misiones secundarias y minijuegos... ¡Incluso he echado horas creando y perfeccionando mi personaje! Y ya para finalizar, destacaría la que para mi es la mayor obra maestra de Rockstar Games: Red Dead Redemption. He de decir que nunca un personaje de videojuego ha calado en mí como lo hizo John Marston en mi larga, larga, larga,... carrera en el mundo de los videojuegos. Por si fuera poco, sería un pecado no mencionar a uno de los mejores DLC de la historia: Undead Nightmare, que lleva la historia principal un paso más allá. Mi dilatada experiencia como jugador me hizo llegar a Wikia, donde las principales comunidades en que participo son precisamente las relacionadas con estos juegos: mi principal participación ha sido en Red Dead Wiki, Mafia Wiki, L.A. Noire Wiki y Saints Row Wiki; comunidades que a la postre administro y a las que invito a todos los lectores que visiten y pasen a saludarme si así lo desean. center|link= Sandbox 40.JPG|link=w:c:es.gta:GTA: SA|''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Sandbox 53.jpg|link=w:c:es.saintsrow:Saints Row 4 (Juego)|''Saints Row IV'' Sandbox 62.jpg|link=w:c:es.reddead:Red Dead Redemption|''Red Dead Redemption'' Sandbox 47.jpg|link=w:c:es.mafia:Mafia|''Mafia'' Sandbox 45.jpg|link=w:c:es.driver:Driver|''Driver'' Sandbox 51.jpg|link=w:c:es.elpadrino:El Padrino 1 (Videojuego)|''El Padrino'' ---- center|link=w:c:es.gta:Usuario:CuBaN VeRcEttI Mi experiencia con los videjuegos sandbox de acción-aventura empezó desde mi adolescencia. Recuerdo ser muy joven y jugar una tarde con un amigo al aquel entonces desconocido Grand Theft Auto; quedándome sorprendido por la posibilidad de deambular por la ciudad a mi antojo y poder romper las reglas establecidas. Poco después pude jugar al primer Driver; atrapándome las posibilidades de conducción que ofrecía. Sentí lo mismo con Driver 2; que además me permitía cambiar de vehículo y poder explorar libremente todos los rincones del mapa incluso a pie. Los siguientes videojuegos que descubrí fueron Grand Theft Auto III y GTA: VC; revisitando de nuevo la saga que sin saberlo ya había jugado. Para mi fueron estos los que realmente me marcaron en mi vida como jugador; siendo juegos completos en todos los sentidos, ya que mejoraban la experiencia con la posibilidad de tener combates e interactuar con el entorno al máximo nivel, todo aquello por primera vez en 3 dimensiones. No obstante, siendo justos me gustaría reconocer que los Driver fueron los pioneros y abrieron el camino para que estos juegos existieran después. Desde aquel momento, las sagas que más me han influido de este subgénero han sido GTA y Assassin's Creed; adquiriendo y completando todas sus entregas y convirtiéndome en un verdadero experto y amante de las mismas. De los GTA; todo y reconocer las mejoras que ha ido consiguiendo en cada nueva entrega, sigue marcándome especialmente GTA: VC; sobretodo por su ambientación y argumento. Sobre los AC, fue la segunda entrega la que marcó un hito en el sector. Otros de los títulos que he jugado fue Spider-Man 2, del que me quedo con su recreación de Nueva York y las maravillas de su jugabilidad; además de ofrecer una multitud de misiones secundarias al margen del argumento oficial de la película. También pude probar poco después el primer Yakuza, que me enganchó enormemente por su argumento, ambientación y entretenimiento. Mención especial merecen tanto El Padrino como Scarface; basados enormemente en los GTA pero con atractivas peculiaridades. Creo que ambos fueron justos competidores en su momento, muy recomendables y que tuvieron grandes virtudes como sus inmaculadas recreaciones de las licencias (tanto a nivel de diseño de personajes, las voces originales de los actores o la ambientación de la época y ciudades que representan) o ciertas novedades en la jugabilidad que incluso fueron pioneras y sirvieron para que luego fueran adoptadas por Rockstar (sistema de negocios visto luego en GTA: VCS o el modo Furia Ciega similar al Dead Eye de RDR son algunos ejemplos). Por último, como amante de las producciones de Rockstar también he jugado a Red Dead Redemption y L.A. Noire. Del primero coincido con muchos en que es probablemente el mejor videojuego del subgénero, tal vez por encima de cualquier GTA actual. L.A. Noire es asimismo otra gran obra maestra; caracterizada por desmarcarse del resto y centrarse en una sublime ambientación de los thrillers de cine negro, elevándose al nivel de las grandes producciones cinematográficas de la época por características como su argumento, su atmósfera detectivesca o su incomparable calidad gráfica y nivel de realismo. A falta de un nuevo GTA; desearía enormemente que Rockstar Games nos brindara nuevamente con otra entrega de estas dos propiedades. Sea como sea, creo que Watch Dogs hará un papel muy digno en este sector, contando con la garantía de ser desarrollado por Ubisoft. Mi experiencia en Wikia viene íntimamente ligada con estos juegos. Colaborando antiguamente con la mayor web hispana sobre Grand Theft Auto, el paso natural fue editar en Grand Theft Encyclopedia, su proyecto hermano y del cual me convertí poco después en uno de sus administradores. A continuación fui participando en multitud de comunidades; llegando después también a administrar algunas como Animuspedia, Red Dead Wiki o L.A. Noire Wiki y fundando nuevas como Wiki Rockstar Games o Wiki Sleeping Dogs, entre otras. center|link= Sandbox 63.png|link=w:c:es.lanoire:L.A. Noire|''L.A. Noire'' Sandbox 39.JPG|link=w:c:es.gta:GTA: VC|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' Sandbox 55.jpg|link=w:c:es.assassinscreed:Assassin's Creed II|''Assassin's Creed II'' Sandbox 51.jpg|link=w:c:es.elpadrino:El Padrino 1 (Videojuego)|''El Padrino'' Sandbox 46.jpg|link=w:c:es.driver:Driver 2|''Driver 2'' Sandbox 64.png|link=w:c:es.spider-man:Spider-Man 2 (videojuego)|''Spider-Man 2'' Sandbox 50.jpg|link=w:c:yakuza:Yakuza 1| Yakuza ---- center|link=w:c:es.gangstar:Usuario:Mat7 Al igual que muchos jugadores en el mundo, yo comencé jugando a los videojuegos de estilo sandbox de acción-aventura. Fue allá por el 2002, y puedo decir que es uno de los mejores estilos de videojuegos jamás creados. La idea de tan sólo poder hacer lo que uno quiere en un mundo abierto es más que fascinante y divertida al mismo tiempo. Aunque como muchos, mis primeros juegos sandbox fueron los de la conocida saga GTA, quiero empezar hablando sobre una saga que no es muy conocida por la gente. Se trata de Gangstar; para mi gusto de gran calidad, y aunque tenga muchos parecidos con la anterior, está bastante trabajada de la mano de la conocida empresa Gameloft. A pesar de que ha llegado a su fin con Gangstar Vegas, siempre conservará sus grandes juegos creados estos años, sus fabulosas misiones y una historia bien trabajada. Con lo mucho que conozco de esa saga, decidí unirme a la wikia sobre la saga y contribuir para que otros puedan conocer el juego. Actualmente soy su administrador junto a otros dos compañeros encargados de crear la mejor base de datos posible. Otra saga que me gusta mucho es Driver. A pesar de que con sus últimos juegos comenzó a declinar, sus primeras entregas aún conservan algo de magia, gozando de momentos épicos con ellas. Si eres conocedor de la misma, te invito también a que participes en Driver Enciclopedia. Un juego que no se queda atrás y que personalmente continúo jugándolo es Canis Canem Edit. Rockstar supo crear un excelente juego estilo sandbox que se desvió de lo creado hasta entonces, ambientado en un personaje de temprana edad con una vida dura que busca ser aceptado por todos usando todos los medios posibles. Finalmente me gustaría hablar sobre mi saga favorita y con la que empecé en el sandbox, la saga GTA. Una increíble y estupenda saga, ya que mi primer juego fue Grand Theft Auto III y hasta el día de hoy continúa siendo mi juego favorito de la misma. Cada uno de sus juegos son bastante buenos, y el hecho de existir Grand Theft Encyclopedia complementa la experiencia con gran cantidad de información y usuarios dispuestos a ayudarte. center|link= Sandbox 38.JPG|link=w:c:es.gta:GTA III|''Grand Theft Auto III'' Sandbox 41.png|link=w:c:es.gta:GTA: VCS|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' Sandbox 46.jpg|link=w:c:es.driver:Driver 2|''Driver 2'' Sandbox 61.png|link=w:c:es.caniscanem:Bully|''Canis Canem Edit'' Sandbox 54.jpg|link=w:c:es.gangstar:Gangstar: Miami Vindication|''Gangstar: Miami Vindication'' ---- center|link=w:c:es.assassinscreed:Usuario:MasterGame El subgénero sandbox de acción-aventura es, prácticamente sin dudas, el que más me gusta. Todo empezó cuando descubrí la saga GTA gracias a Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Desde entonces, me ha ido llamando la atención los juegos de este tipo. Este subgénero me atrapó enseguida. Lo de tener todo un mundo abierto a tu disposición y obrar según tu voluntad es de lo más llamativo en el mundo de los juegos. Durante la sexta generación de consolas tuve varios GTA; ya que eran los únicos que conocía y que me interesaban del mismo. Con el salto a la siguiente generación, el siguiente juego que me atrapó fue InFAMOUS. Con él me fascine del todo, era prácticamente una vida, con toques de ciencia-ficción, en un juego. Poder tomar tus propias decisiones y que lleven consecuencias en la trama, tener poderes,... era increíble. La historia me enganchó; y el hecho de tener también cómics pero en inglés me hizo indagar y descubrir InFamous Wiki; que tenía los datos que buscaba y explicados de forma detallada. A partir de ahí empecé a interesarme en el resto del subgénero. Luego me llamó la atención Prototype 2, que vi que era una especie de mezcla entre inFamous y Resident Evil. La trama me absorbió con solo empezar; lo de ser el enemigo público nº 1 en todo el país y poder mutilar a la gente me encantó, además del aspecto del protagonista. No obstante, lo que hizo que creciera aún más con este tipo de juegos fue sin lugar a dudas la saga Assassin's Creed. Gracias a ella aprendí más de historia jugando que en clase. Me interesó tanto que me uní a su comunidad; ayudé a mejorarla y terminé siendo uno de sus administradores. Empecé jugando al primero, pero año a año he seguido adquiriendo el resto. Otra saga especial que me fascinó fue la de Batman: Arkham, ya que el hecho de interpretar a mi antihéroe favorito de DC es indescriptible. La historia que hay en sus juegos es magistral; similar a la de los cómics pero en movimiento y con voces. Últimamente he estado al tanto del nuevo juego que va a estrenarse, Watch Dogs; del que tengo depositada cierta confianza y espero que siga las buenas sensaciones previas que Ubisoft me dio con los Assassin's Creed. center|link= Sandbox 57.jpg|link=w:c:es.assassinscreed:Assassin's Creed IV|''Assassin's Creed IV'' Sandbox 56.jpg|link=w:c:es.assassinscreed:Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood|''Assassin's Creed: La Hermandad'' Sandbox 39.JPG|link=w:c:es.gta:GTA: VC|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' Sandbox 40.JPG|link=w:c:es.gta:GTA: SA|''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Sandbox 66.jpg|link=w:c:es.infamous:InFAMOUS|''InFAMOUS'' Sandbox 59.jpg|link=w:c:es.prototype:Prototype 2|''Prototype 2'' Sandbox 65.jpg|link=w:c:es.batman:Batman: Arkham City|''Batman: Arkham City'' ---- center|link=w:c:videojuegoslego:Usuario:ClaudeSpeed9425 El subgénero sandbox de acción-aventura es uno de mis favoritos desde que empecé en el mundo de los videojuegos. El primer juego que probé fue Grand Theft Auto III, en el cual me pasaba el tiempo simplemente explorando la ciudad, escapando de la policía y yendo a toda velocidad por las carreteras. Con eso bastaba para mantenerme entretenido horas y horas. Tenía algo que el resto de los juegos de otros géneros no tenía: libertad, y las herramientas para hacer con esa libertad lo que uno tuviera ganas de hacer. Por eso creo que a día de hoy esta clase de juegos siguen siendo mis preferidos. Juegos como Grand Theft Auto V, Assassin's Creed II y Red Dead Redemption son conocidos por todos y referentes del subgénero. Sin embargo, me gustaría recomendar juegos que quizás no son tan ampliamente conocidos: Prototype, Lego El Señor de los Anillos y Just Cause 2. En el primero controlamos a un personaje con una serie de poderes mutantes que nos dejarán destruir y explorar la ciudad a nuestro gusto. Donde realmente destaca Prototype no es en su apartado gráfico o en su historia, si no en la sensación de poder que nos dan sus habilidades: poder trepar cualquier edificio en cuestión de segundos, convertirnos en cualquier persona que nos crucemos por la calle, volar, convertir nuestros brazos en garras y destruir todo lo que esté en nuestro alcance... Creo que realmente es un juego que todos deberían probar. Lego El Señor de los Anillos recrea de forma maravillosa las tres películas de esta saga tan conocida, pero con muñecos LEGO. Es un juego ideal para jugar con amigos, en donde a medida vamos progresando en la historia iremos desbloqueando toda la Tierra Media para recorrerla cuando queramos y con los personajes que queramos. Just Cause 2 es, por otro lado, un juego muy particular y uno de mis favoritos. Nos sitúa en un mapa gigantesco, que cuenta con todo tipo de paisajes como montañas nevadas, desiertos, junglas, playas y ciudades, y nos da dos herramientas, que podrían ser consideradas poco realistas: un gancho y paracaídas infinitos. Eso sumado a la cantidad de armas y vehículos de todo tipo generan un juego extremadamente divertido en donde casi todo puede ser destruido de mil formas distintas. Mención aparte también merece Batman: Arkham City. En éste encarnaremos a uno de los héroes más conocidos, y tendremos a nuestra disposición un variado número de herramientas con las cuales combatir a los criminales que andan sueltos por las calles de la ciudad. También contaremos con un gancho parecido al de Just Cause 2, que combinado con la habilidad para planear de Batman hará que podamos recorrer toda la ciudad muy rápidamente o realizar combos para atacar a los criminales que estén debajo nuestro. Además, próximamente saldrá Watch Dogs, otro juego de este estilo el cual no solamente nos deja recorrer su mundo libremente, si no que también podremos controlar todos los sistemas informáticos que estén a nuestro alcance como semáforos, cámaras de seguridad, etc., lo que sin duda revolucionará la jugabilidad de este tipo de juegos. Empecé a editar en las wikias allá por el 2007 mientras buscaba información sobre los personajes de Grand Theft Auto III. Fue cuando llegué a Grand Theft Encyclopedia, donde vi que el artículo que estaba buscando no estaba y se me ocurrió crearlo. Más adelante terminé siendo administrador en ella y creador de algunas más. Creo que las wikias son importantes para acompañar cualquier juego. Cualquier detalle que te pierdas, misión en la que te trabes u objeto que no puedas encontrar, ¡ve a la comunidad sobre ese juego y seguro lo encontrarás! center|link= Sandbox 55.jpg|link=w:c:es.assassinscreed:Assassin's Creed II|''Assassin's Creed II'' Sandbox 44.jpg|link=w:c:es.gta:GTA V|''Grand Theft Auto V'' Sandbox 62.jpg|link=w:c:es.reddead:Red Dead Redemption|''Red Dead Redemption'' Sandbox 65.jpg|link=w:c:es.batman:Batman: Arkham City|''Batman: Arkham City'' Sandbox 48.jpg|link=w:c:es.mafia:Mafia II|''Mafia II'' Sandbox 52.jpg|link=w:c:es.scarface:Scarface: The World is Yours|''Scarface'' Sandbox 60.jpg|link=w:c:es.justcause|''Just Cause 2'' ---- center|link=w:c:es.watchdogs:Usuario:HuellasDelSur Soy un jugador desde que tengo memoria. A la hora de editar en una wikia, prefiero hacerlo en aquellas dedicadas a los videojuegos, siendo más experto en aquellas sagas de tipo sandbox o similares. El primer sandbox de acción-aventura que jugué fue Grand Theft Auto: Vice City cerca del 2006. Me gustó mucho por ser un juego que te daba libertad para hacer, prácticamente, lo que quisieras. Al margen de este juego no conocía muchos más; aunque años después me hice un verdadero fanático del subgnénero. Entre los juegos que he jugado me gustaría destacar algunas sagas como Grand Theft Auto, inFAMOUS, Assassin's Creed, Saints Row o el grandioso Red Dead Redemption; además del esperado Watch Dogs al que espero jugar pronto. Me inicié en Wikia en el año 2012, empezando por los vidoejuegos un año después en Grand Theft Encyclopedia. La comunidad me gustó tanto, sobretodo como me recibieron los usuarios, que intenté poder contribuir de la mejor posible; siendo actualmente moderador del chat. Poco después, fundé Watch Dogs Wiki, comunidad en constante crecimiento. Creo que lo que más me sirve de Wikia es todo el entretenimiento que me da: entras a una página y sigues leyendo artículos llamativos hasta que te cansas. Creo que si tuviera que elegir el peor videojuego del subgénero... no podría hacerlo. Un videojuego es un videojuego y, de este tipo, creo que no puede haber ninguno que sea malo, aunque obviamente los haya unos mejores que otros. center|link= Sandbox 65.jpg|link=w:c:es.batman:Batman: Arkham City|''Batman: Arkham City'' Sandbox 42.JPG|link=w:c:es.gta:GTA IV|''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Sandbox 63.png|link=w:c:es.lanoire:L.A. Noire|''L.A. Noire'' Sandbox 62.jpg|link=w:c:es.reddead:Red Dead Redemption|''Red Dead Redemption'' Sandbox 58.jpg|link=w:c:es.infamous:InFAMOUS 2|''InFAMOUS 2'' Sandbox 43.PNG|link=w:c:es.gta:GTA: CW|''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' Sandbox 49.jpg|link=w:c:es.sleepingdogs:Sleeping Dogs|''Sleeping Dogs'' ---- Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Comunidad Categoría:Noticias de Fandom Categoría:Tours guiados